proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
List of people who have won Academy, Emmy, Grammy, and Tony Awards
Winners of all four awards ;Notes ^1 The artist also subsequently won one or more additional competitive awards. ^2 The artist also received one or more honorary or non-competitive awards. ^3 The artist also earned the Triple Crown of Acting, with singular (non-group/ensemble/company) acting wins in the Emmy, Oscar and Tony awards. ^4 The artist has won a Daytime Emmy Award, not a Primetime Emmy Award. ^5 The artist was awarded posthumously. ^6 The artist has subsequently achieved multiple EGOTs. 'Additional Major Awards' *Marvin Hamlisch, James Harrison and Richard Rodgers have also won the Pulitzer Prize. *Gielgud, Goldberg, Hamlisch, Harrison, Hepburn, Moreno, Nichols, and Rudin have been awarded one or more Golden Globe Awards. *Mel Brooks, Helen Hayes, Rita Moreno, Mike Nichols, and Richard Rodgers have also been awarded the Kennedy Center Honors. *Helen Hayes, Audrey Hepburn, and Rita Moreno have been awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom. *Mel Brooks, Helen Hayes, Rita Moreno, and Mike Nichols have been awarded the National Medal of Arts. *Mel Brooks and Mike Nichols have been awarded the AFI Life Achievement Award. *Audrey Hepburn and Rita Moreno have been awarded the Screen Actors Guild Life Achievement Award. *Audrey Hepburn has also been awarded the Cecil B. DeMille Award. Qualifying awards summary (competitive only) 'James Harrison' James Harrison (born 1996), a composer and singer, received his fourth distinct award in 2017. Between 2013 and 2018, Harrison received a total of 70 awards making him the record holder for most awards won among the people who have won all four awards in competitive categories. At 21 Harrison was the youngest to win all four awards. He is also the only person to have won all four with their first nomination having only earned one Emmy Award nomination. He is also one of just three to be PEGOT winner as he won a Pulitzer Prize for Drama in 2016 for Hamilton. *'Academy Awards:' *#2016: Best Original Song – "Writing's on the Wall" from Spectre *#2018: Best Picture – The Sanctuary *#2018: Best Actor – The Sanctuary *#2018: Best Original Screenplay – The Sanctuary *#2018: Best Original Score – The Sanctuary *#2018: Best Sound Mixing – The Sanctuary *#2018: Best Original Song – "Into the Fire" from The Sanctuary *''Emmy Awards:' *#2017: Outstanding Original Main Title Theme Music – ''Stranger Things *#2018: Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series – Two Drink Minimum '' *#2018: Outstanding Writing for a Comedy Series – ''Two Drink Minimum (Episode: "Jason, Pt. 2") *Grammy Awards:' *#2013: Record of the Year – "Payphone" *#2013: Song of the Year – "Payphone" *#2013: Best Pop Duo/Group Performance – "Payphone" *#2013: Best Pop Solo Performance – "Lucky Strike" *#2013: Best Short Form Music Video – "Lucky Strike" *#2013: Album of the Year – Listen *#2013: Best Pop Vocal Album – Listen *#2013: Best Album Notes – Listen *#2013: Best Engineered Album, Non-Classical – Listen *#2013: Best New Artist *#2013: Producer of the Year, Non-Classical *#2014: Album of the Year – Apocalypse *#2014: Best Pop Vocal Album – Apocalypse *#2014: Best Engineered Album, Non-Classical – Apocalypse *#2014: Song of the Year – "Emergency" *#2014: Best Pop Solo Performance – "Emergency" *#2014: Producer of the Year, Non-Classical *#2014: Best Short Form Music Video – "Powerless" *#2015: Album of the Year – Xscape '' *#2015: Best Urban Contemporary Album – ''Xscape *#2015: Record of the Year – "Love Runs Out" *#2015: Song of the Year – "Love Runs Out" *#2015: Best Pop Solo Performance – "Love Runs Out" *#2015: Best Short Form Music Video – "Love Runs Out" *#2015: Best Pop Duo/Group Performance – "Scream" *#2015: Best R&B Performance – "Xscape" *#2015: Best R&B Song – "Xscape" *#2015: Best Rock Performance – "With Arms Wide Open" *#2015: Best Rock Song – "Powerless" *#2015: Best Rap Performance – "Hello" *#2015: Best Music Film – James Harrison: 20 to 1 *#2016: Record of the Year – "Miracle Machine" *#2016: Song of the Year – "Miracle Machine" *#2016: Best Metal Performance – "Miracle Machine" *#2016: Best Rock Performance – "Gravity" *#2016: Best Rock Song – "Gravity" *#2016: Best Urban Contemporary Album – Into the Abyss *#2016: Best Rap/Sung Collaboration – "See You Again" *#2016: Best Pop Duo/Group Collaboration – "See You Again" *#2016: Best Music Video – "Hands Held High" *#2016: Producer of the Year, Non-Classical *#2016: Best Rock Album – Electric Pulse *#2017: Best Recording Package – V2.0 '' *#2017: Best Engineered Album, Non-Classical – ''V2.0 *#2017: Record of the Year – "Monster" *#2017: Song of the Year – "Monster" *#2017: Best Rock Performance – "Monster" *#2017: Best R&B Performance – "Fight for Love" *#2017: Best R&B Song – "Fight for Love" *#2017: Best Urban Contemporary Album – V1.0 *#2017: Best Music Video – "Snuff" *#2017: Producer of the Year, Non-Classical *#2018: Record of the Year – "Giger Effect" *#2018: Best Metal Performance – "Giger Effect" *#2018: Album of the Year – The Empire *#2018: Best Rock Album – The Empire *#2018: Song of the Year – "When We Were Gods" *#2018: Best Rock Song – "When We Were Gods" *#2018: Best Music Video – "Can Anybody Hear Me" *'Tony Awards:' *#2016: Best Musical – Hamilton *#2016: Best Book of a Musical – Hamilton *#2016: Best Original Score (Music and/or Lyrics) Written for the Theatre – Hamilton Three competitive awards The following people have each won three out of the four major entertainment awards in competitive categories. ;Missing a Tony Award # John Addison† # Julie Andrews◊ # Burt Bacharach◊ # Alan Bergman # Marilyn Bergman # Jon Blair # George Burns† # Cher # Common # Michael Giacchino # Brian Grazer◊ # Ron Howard # James Moll # Morgan Neville # Randy Newman # Sid Ramin # Martin Scorsese # Tatiana Shmailyuk # Barbra Streisand◊, NCA # Peter Ustinov†, ◊ # John Williams # Robin Williams† # Kate Winslet ;Missing a Grammy Award # Jack Albertson†, TC # Anne Bancroft†, TC # Ingrid Bergman†, TC # Shirley Booth†, TC # Ralph Burns† # Ellen BurstynTC # Viola DavisTC # Melvyn Douglas†, TC # Bob Fosse† # Jeremy Irons◊, TC # Glenda JacksonTC # Jessica LangeTC # Frances McDormandTC # Liza Minnelli◊, NCA # Helen MirrenTC # Thomas Mitchell†, TC # Al Pacino◊, TC # Christopher PlummerTC # Vanessa RedgraveTC # Jason Robards†, TC # Geoffrey RushTC # Paul Scofield†, TC # Maggie SmithTC # Maureen Stapleton†, TC # Jessica Tandy†, TC # Tony Walton ;Missing an Emmy Award # Henry Fonda†, ◊ # Oscar Hammerstein II†, P # Elton John # Alan Jay Lerner† # Frank Loesser†, P # Alan Menken◊, NCA # Benj Pasek◊ # Justin Paul◊ # Stephen SondheimP # Jule Styne† ;Missing an Academy Award (Oscar) # Harry BelafonteNCA # Leonard Bernstein†, ◊ # Jerry Bock† # Martin Charnin # Cy Coleman†, ◊ # Fred Ebb†, ◊ # Cynthia Erivo # Anne Garefino # Julie Harris†, ◊ # James Earl Jones◊, NCA # Quincy Jones◊, NCA # Rachel Bay Jones # John Kander◊ # Cyndi Lauper # Audra McDonald # Bette Midler◊ # Lin-Manuel Miranda◊, P # Cynthia Nixon # Trey Parker◊ # Ben Platt # Marc Shaiman◊ # Bill Sherman # Matt Stone # Charles Strouse # Lily Tomlin◊ # Dick Van Dyke # James Whitmore†, ◊ Notes : † – Person is deceased. : ◊ – Person has been nominated at least once for a competitive category of the missing award, but has failed to win. : TC – Person joins EGOT winners Hayes and Moreno as winners of the Triple Crown of Acting, with singular (non-group/ensemble/company) acting wins in each of the Emmy, Oscar and Tony awards. :NCA – Person won a Non-Competitive Award in this category (see section above). :P – Person has won the Pulitzer Prize